Business process control software was historically performed on mainframe platforms. The introduction of microprocessor-driven computing apparatus in the 1980s changed the world of computing and introduced a new paradigm for enterprise business process software that is not run on mainframes. However many enterprises have invested substantial sums of money on legacy mainframe software. There are typically 200-300 billion lines of application code consisting of millions of applications that currently reside on mainframe computers such as those provided by International Business Machines Corporation of Armonk, N.Y. These applications run the core business applications for approximately 6,000 companies and organizations, including most of the Global 1000. There is a need for a system and method to migrate these applications form a mainframe platform to non-mainframe platforms or architectures such as those running Windows operating systems.